Aircraft that are becoming ever larger have to be maneuvered on airfields by towing vehicles. During the process, the towing vehicle generally holds the nose wheel of the aircraft which forms a load, in order to maneuver the aircraft between parked aircraft or into a hangar, for example. During maneuvering, the driver of the towing vehicle is generally assisted by so-called “wing watchers” which are people who, in particular, observe the tips of the wings and the tail and use radios to warn the driver about collisions with other aircraft, vehicles, lights or the hangar, for example. The labor cost for such maneuvering processes is high and, furthermore, the movements of the aircraft can often be assessed by the person involved only with difficulty since, because of the kinematics between the towing vehicle and the aircraft, slight movements of the towing vehicle can often result in major and rapid movements of the aircraft. The aircraft systems generally cannot be used to assist the maneuvering processes, because the aircraft is in general completely shut down and inaccessible during the maneuvering process.